


Mafia 1989

by TheHoundWithin



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Friendship, Gore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoundWithin/pseuds/TheHoundWithin
Summary: You are the son of Jonathan "Joey" Drew II, boss of one of the most notorious gangs in New Toon Town, as his firstborn, you will inherit his place on the mob but until then, can you live up to your father's desire?
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader





	Mafia 1989

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote my previous work, felt like remaking this.

Our story begins in 1959 were two young friends decide to change the course of their lives forever. A young winged demon named Jonathan "Joey" Drew and his best friend had just committed another of their crimes, the biggest one they ever had so far, Joey felt the jolts that the adrenaline brought to his body as three police officers chased him and his friend on the alleys of the city. Joey had always been a smart kid, he knew his way around the alleys better than any other imp in the entire city of New Jersey. Joey ran into a dead-end, dragging his friend by the hand, he assured him that everything was running according to plan.

The cops closed in with their flashlights pointed at them, their glaring eyes piercing through the soul of whoever was weak of heart, but the young imp never took their looks too seriously. The two youngsters backed into the wall as one of the cops grabbed his handcuffs, mumbling swearwords under his breath. Joey waited with his hands resting on his lower back until the officer got close enough, the young imp clicked his revolver, making the officer flinch, his friend followed suit, in no time, both demons had pointed their guns are the small number of officers, they chuckled at how unprepared the three wolves in front of them looked. 

  
Joey shot at the officer holding the cuffs, the boys even heard a woman screaming from above one of the apartments. His friend frizzly held his gun, he started to mock the two standing officers, even pulling the trigger and shooting at their feet, Joey wiped his tail at his friend, an annoyed and impatient look stamped across his face, he heard his friend groan before shooting at the second officer. And then, they heard it, a police car coming from the far end of the street, Joey didn't expect to have more guests coming to their little party.

He grabbed his friend by the armpits and opened his wings, the officer blew in a whistle while pointing at them. The car stopped and two more officers walked off and quickly pointed their guns at the two young imps, they didn't even hear the clicks of the guns before bullets flew near them. Joey tossed his friend over the large wall of the alley as the bullets pierced his wings, he roared out in agony and pain, he gripped the wall with all his might, his claws breaking off bits of the bricks, his friend climbed the wall to help, but it was too late. The officers watched as he fell hard on the floor with a sharp snap, they could hear the friend calling out for him, but Joey couldn't, he had blacked out on the impact against the ground.

He woke up in a prison cell, his head and wings were wrapped in bandages, Joey looked around, covering his eyes from the bright light of the cell. He watched as an officer knocked on his bars with a nod to someone, Joey froze as a huge red demon stood in front of the cell, glaring daggers at him.

"Thank you for bringing him back, Jacob."

He said as he unlocked the cell and stepped in, with each step Joey felt his heart sink deep into his body like a nail dropping into a pool. The demon kneed in front of him, his black eyes and gold pupils starring deep into Joey.

"What were you thinking this time?" His deep voice asked, resonating in the quiet department, every officer and prisoner could hear the demon, he sounded a little more than angry.

Joey didn't say a thing, not daring to even make eye contact with the demon, but he knew that he had to answer, he took his time, letting each second turn into minutes, then he opened his mouth.

"I was doing what I was born to do." Joey sounded nervous, not even daring to look at his father.

The demon nodded and got up, he looked around and grabbed Joey by the shoulder.

"Let's go home, now." He ordered, sounding annoyed and disappointed.

Joey complied, simply walking along with the demon, he took a glance at the other prisoners, the sight of criminals locked in cells like feral animals felt wrong, he wanted to free them, to dominate every one of them and prove that he was the strongest among them all, he wanted everyone to tramble in terror as they heard his name.

The demon started the engine of his car before entering, he waited until Joey joined him, but Joey stood there, he looked to his side, the sight of his friend made him smile, they both nodded, a new plan was hatching on their young brains. With a loud growl that scared even the mightiest of lions, Joey entered the vehicle, and they both made the way home.

The ride home was silent, no word to be shared, no glares to be given, Joey sat looking at the window, drop after drop falling on the glass, his reflection taking all of them, the street was empty, no soul to be seen aside from the occasional rat.

The demon pulled over in front of a humble house, he looked at Joey and took a deep breath.

"Are you out of your mind?! You're lucky that man didn't die!" He yelled loudly.

Joey kept his eyes glued on the window.

"I should send you to the military and then you can learn to be a normal fucking citizen!"

Joey left the car, being soon followed by the demon, the door opened, and a short lady came out, she was a blue succumbs dressed in a night gal, she looked worried. The demon grabbed Joey, the young imp looked at his father with an annoyed expression.

"You had your fair share of yelling, let go-"

He slapped Joey, leaving a mark on his face that became deep red rather quickly, it was pulsing as Joey heard a loud buzz and nearly lost balance. The succubus rushed to him, yelling at the demon, who simply brushed them off and walked inside, no words shared between them.

Joey was dragged inside, he kept his eyes closed, his head banged over and over again, he felt as if something would pop out of his brain and explode his skull into tiny shards. The succubus placed a warm towel on his head, her hand gently touched Joey's, holding him with a smile. The young imp looked at his mother, giving her a faint smile before closing his eyes once more, not wanted to deal with his current state.

"You should rest dear." The succubus softly spoke, but Joey nodded a no, he smiled and laid on the couch.

The succubus brushed her hand across the unbandaged side of his head, giving him a light kiss on the forehead before heading for her room. Joey heard yelling from behind the door, he chuckled and stood up to his feet, even in pain he had to finished what he had started, so he waited patiently for the lights to go off. 

He got up, making no sound, no squeak, he walked to the front door, locked. He looked at his hand and pressed against his finger pad, Joey smiled as a sharp claw popped out, he pried at the keyhole for a while before hearing a familiar click. He touched his sides and looked at his father's workroom, he walked over, opening the door carefully, and walked inside, he saw many things his father had kept from crime scenes, but two caught his attention, a pair of white gloves and a colt cobra, a grin formed on his lips as he grabbed the gloves and weapon, he wasted no time on rushing out in the rain.

He ran and ran looking for his friend, calling out for him, the cold drops of water and wind made him shudder. Joey wandered around the town for a while, his tail trashed around behind him, he braced himself to keep the little warmth he had left.

Joey was about to turn around and run home before his parents noticed he was gone, but a hard tug on his tail made him stop in his tracks, he looked behind, there was his friend, hiding in the basement storage of a store, he sprinted towards the window and got in, the warm feeling of the indoors rushed around Joey, he did regret not bringing at least new pants.

His friend laughed and walked to an area with a small table and a few men sitting there, Joey smirked and sat down. His friend bowed to him, which made the men share a laugh.

"Tonight we are no longer simple stray thugs, tonight we will carve our way to become the most feared mafia the world has ever seen!" Joey yelled, the men cheered and shared a drink of rum.

Joey looked at his friend, they shared a huge smile, he knew the path of success would be clear as daylight.

  
-30 years later-

Joey sat on his chair, smoking another cigar in front of his fireplace. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

"Wake him up already." He ordered a small cat wearing a beautiful yellow dress.

She rushed through the corridors of the house, sprinting to get to her assigned location. 

She stopped at her at the end of the corridor and knocked on the door.

"Sir, your father desires your presence."

You groan and roll around on your bed, you hear another knock, and another, and another, you covered your ears in annoyance.

"Junior, as you know, your father does not enjoy waiting."

With a deep breath and a few seconds, you finally sat down, not even daring to open your eyes right away.

"Young si-...oh, good morning, your father and breakfast await." She walked out of the door and into the corridor, leaving the door wide open.

"Just call me Bond, aight?" You lazily say to the fast walking maid who already left you to your own devices.

You kicked off the sheets and got up. The sun peeked through your curtains, lighting up the room just enough for you to look around. 

You got up, walking out to the bathroom. There was a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, your fur was a mess and you still looked tired, you sigh as you grabbed the comb.

Not much than twenty minutes later, you walked into the kitchen, your father had moved places, now he had the morning paper and a cup of black coffee.

"You should have been up earlier," Joey said, eyes glued on the paper

"Well, if someone hasn't sent me to seal the deal I could have gotten up earlier, sides, it's dark outside." You replied, reaching for the fridge to get milk.

Joey closed his newspaper, placing it on the table.

"Is that all you gonna eat today? A bowl of cereal?" He raised an eyebrow. 

You saw his scars after his face was uncovered, white stripes on his horns, missing bits from the sharp tips, his face had been slashed so long ago and the scar was barely visible now. Shaking the cereal box and pouring it on the empty bowl, you turn your gaze down.

"A healthy boy eats a hea-" you cut him off

"A healthy breakfast, I know, I know, I just want to eat some cereal." You sat down and finally poured milk on your breakfast.

"Oh, like you ate the entire box in one single day? You are the reason I don't let them buy cereal daily." Joey sipped from his coffee as he looked at you.

You stopped before putting the spoon on your mouth.

"C'mon, it was one time."

Joey chuckled and focused on his coffee. 

You finish your bowl and got up, placing the dishes in the sink. With a big yawn and a stretch, you walk over to the living room. Sitting on the main couch you see a figure, looks much like your father, it was your younger brother and he appeared to be watching tv. You walk over to the chair and promptly drape over it, you hear a grunt from him. 

You roll your eyes and focus them on the news report. The lady talked about the death of a man, he was killed the previous night. Your brother facepalmed.

"Can't believe you killed him, that's a rookie mistake." He chuckled.

You look over at him, mild annoyance on your glare at the smaller demon. 

"Rookie move? I am above of you, shithead, how am I killing a guy on the hit list is a rookie move?" Your eyes roll back to the tv and your hand supported your head.

"Not a rookie move, but you could have been more careful for sure, as my underboss you should be an example to the entire gang." Joey enters the room and loudly makes his statement.

Your brother gets up and strides away towards the front door.

"And where do you think you're going, Christian?" Joey nearly snarled, only to be met with a shrug and the sound of the door slamming. 

You hear Joey's tail hitting against the floor, producing a low whip-like sound, you decide to focus more on the news rather than your short-tempered father. The lady shows a picture of the man, you read the header and smile, Inkwellers, a rival gang who would always steal your father's business, you still remember how they tried to kill him so many times over the years, too much to count.

It was only fair that you finished off what they started after all. Your father looks at you and takes a deep and long breath.

"Go get ready, the casino won't run by itself and we are late." He gave you a dry request and walked off to the outside.

You get up and walk back to your room, there was a huge pile of clothes on your chair, in the darkness it could be seen as someone creeping down on you. You toss them on your bed and look around the pile. White shirt and black jeans, perfect, you turn around to look at the rather small wardrobe you owned, it took you minutes to pick out a navy blue vest and a red bowtie. 

You get dressed quickly, the maid calls for you outside, warning of your father daring to depart without you. With a sprint, you ran down the stairs, only stopping at a door near the main entrance, you take a few deep breaths before turning the handle of the small door, you see boxes of ammo and a few revolvers illuminated by the light from the outside, you sign and pick up one of them along with a few cartridges just in case.

The loud buzzing from Joey's car made you drop a couple of bullets while rushing to close the door and run outside.

"Patient much." You get in the passenger seat, only to get a glare from the demon.

"Watch it punk, we gonna be late." His words have more of a serious tone to them, quite the difference compared to his calm and happy voice during breakfast.

Soon the car roared into the street, rolling on the cold asphalt from the night before. The shy sky gaining the greyish color of winter, the small specs of snow drifting from above and gently resting on the ground. You saw kids running to school, some laughing, others quiet, some with friends, others alone, you drew a faint smile, you somewhat longed for the simpler times of your childhood once more. 

It wasn't long before the sight of the kids changed to stray lushes on the street, wobbling around in their drunken state, could be entertaining for a while if you thought about it hard enough, the streets yet to be filled with the usual toon life.

You look at your father, his face remained the same, cold and serious, you sigh. 

"Did you really get the deal?" He asked, never pealing his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, wasn't easy but I got the shipment." You reply, letting your gaze shift to your hands.

"That's a good hound." You chuckled at his words, only a hear a faint exhale from Joey.

  
He pulled over after a few quiet minutes driving, you watched him make quick movements to pick up a cigar and light it up, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. You leave the car, adjusting your vest, pants, and bowtie.

Joey looks at you and inhales deeply.

"Listen, son, someone really important will be coming here for a reunion, you know who he is." He says before puffing on his cigar.

You tilt your head just a little.

"I...really don't sir." You sincerely respond.

Joey flicks his tail and chews on the cigar, you knew he hated explaining things, but you forgot to get the memo from him last night.

"Benedict, you know, that one friend of yours, he's coming 'round, I want you to let him and him alone come to my office, you know our protocol for unwanted visitors."

"Sir, yes sir." You nod and unlock the back door, a few car doors opened, you got inside and flipped the switch on, admiring the darkness before the light brought life into the small casino. You grab s sheet of paper from a desk and check the list, easily distracted by the to-do list, you didn't even notice the hand that rested on your shoulder until someone yelled.

"Good morning boss!" A chubby demon said in full excitement. 

You felt your blood rush your body before looking at him, it was Wally Franks, he had a huge smile stamped on his face as he looked at you, nearly bouncing on his spot.

"Morning Franks, quite happy today eh?" You jokingly ask, giving him a small grin.

"Of course boss! We got rid of one nail on our asses, we got a new shipment of weapons during the night, and guess who's going on a date after the shift?" He proudly announced, stretching his bowtie and running his hand between his horns.

"Let me guess...hmm...Sammy? Shawn? Tom?" You look back at the to-do list, you signal him to follow you as you checked on the machines before turning them on.

"Hah! Sammy got the hardest to reach, I have a charm if you don't know." He smirked and tagged along.

"Hey, did you see Susie, Allison, and Amelia? We need them here in..." You grab Wally's hand and look at his watch. "Seven minutes, god I need a watch."

Wally looked behind him and waved as the two angels walked in. 

"The power couple just got here, Amelia must be with Boris right now. She said she would be a tad bit late." He sprints to a closed room and opened the door. 

You chuckled as he struggled to get his gear, Thomas Connor on the other hand simply didn't share the same excitement his co-worker had, he looked down at you and nodded before following the small demon so he could get his own gear.

  
You turn around to find a small angel holding a bag of donuts, the sound of her heels against the marble floor echoed in the building. She tossed the donuts right on your hands and winked.

"Here, since you probably forgot your lunch again." She says, tossing her hair behind.

You roll your eyes and smile, you did forget it, again.

"So, how was the party, Al? Met anybody?" You ask, eyeing the donuts she had brought and nearly licking your lips at the sight of the sweets.

She shrugged and looked down.

"There this guy who kept following me around, pushing himself on me you know? He might know where I work, I saw the bastard on the way here...ugh" she shivered in disgust.

With a hand on her shoulder, you look at her, with a genuine smile forming on your face.

"Don't worry, if he shows up I will blow up his head." You heard a giggle from Alice and a sigh.

"Thanks, pal, you should get going, we have a big event today after all don't we?"

You finally look back at your list and rush out holding your new belongings to a small room. You flick on the lights and find yourself in a small office, you place your donuts on top of the table. You grab a pen and mark off a few items on the list before turning off the light and walking out of the room, locking the door behind you.

You breathe in while staring at the casino, smiling to yourself, the day would be great.


End file.
